Αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψяυ
This is me, ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟ, the leader of the Diamond Legion and the founder of the Royal Union. I am a special sort of phoenix without real name, but I call myself an Aura Seven Bloods Phoenix (Bloodphoenix). I'm a solo act, except when I hunt with my Legionners and stuff. If you strip me of my immortality, I will only lose half of it. Both phoenixes and vampires are immortal, all you'll do is stop me from turning into one or the other. I'm a HUGE Hetalia fan! My favourite character is Sweden. ♡ '' Sweden is FABULOUS.♡' 'So are Canada, Lithuania, Russia, Britain, and most obviously; POLAND. *Fashionista hands* FLYING MINT BUNNY!!!! I also watch Ouran, Tantei Gauken Kyu, and Azumanga Daioh. I've read Yotsuba, Fruits Basket (Like, one book), and a lot of other stuff I forgot about that I will probably only remember if you mention it to me. I'm from Canada! (IRL) My full name is Fylicité Aurora (Aura) Boréale Fenix of the Platinum Waves, Diamond Encrusted Royal United Unions. ''It's a mouthful, I know!'' '''Phoenix appearance: As a Phoenix, I'm actually transparent, except for a faint trace of silver lining my plumes, but I look like an Aurora Borealis because my feathers will pulsate a faint light, colored depending on mood and the element I choose to become. I can turn invisible at will, but my eyes will still show. I have red eyes, Ever since I was blessed/cursed with the ability to become a vampire, my tail feathers will stay a deep bloodred color, and drip blood too, but it's only an illusion, as like most of my being. Human/Vampire appearance: As a human/vampire, I have the same red eyes, dark brown hair that's either put down or in a braid, and one super long fang on the left side of my mouth. I have one long, deep scar down the left side of my face, as well as a bullet wound in my right shoulder, and in the small of my back. I usually wear a dark green/navy shirt, with a standard leathery hunting jacket made of light, wispy material that is surprisingly resistant. I wear simple black pants with a sleek, brown belt hanging slanted on my waist, equipped with a katana, and two throwing knives. I always have a sniper rifle slung over my back, that is always either loaded with diamond encrusted bullets, or with my own elemental magic. On my feet I wear hunting boots. I wear an eyepatch (But I don't have a bad eye). вяαмвłeвłαze: 'вяαмвłeвłαze is my other RP character, whom is an ordinary she-cat, also a loner. Lived entire life under the false name of Bramble, having lost her memory at 4 moons old when she miraculously survives being pushed off a cliff by a dog. All healed except for her memory and a broken tail. Brown she-cat with black patchings and deeper brown stripes all over body (Like, camo), and one white tip on tail. Gave self name "Brambleblaze". Aggressive raider, being young, sleek, and fit, is notorious pillaging kittypets and their nests for material to build or a quick snack. Known to be both nocturnal and nomadic. To Quote Aura ''"To live your life is to live the dream before the true awakening." '' ''"It's the beginning of the end! The end of thy beginning! Once again the ashes will rise! Bigger! Stronger!" '' ''"Become one with the DL!" "To be a madwoman is a blessing. To be perfect is a curse." "To fight, or not to fight. Wasn't that your query? *Pinning opponent down, katana blade pressed against their throat*" "Yo." "Look who's talking? Oh yeah - you." "I will stay neutral." "Damaret!" "Bun Venit, good sir/madam." ''Ƭщïşŧεđ♡''λғғąïŗş News Here I will broadcast some news. 2013-10-14: Intense dogfight in c4 with this Bosanian guy called "Police". I killed him 9 times, he still keeps coming back. -_-. I met this really cute set of mates. They're Turkish, but they can speak some English. At first they tried to kill me, and then I tried to kill them, but in the end I realised they spoke Turkish, I told them I didn't speak Turkish, so they're trying to speak English to me now. All is well! Maybe when us "anglephones" (Sorry, I really only remember the term for it in French nowadays. Lol, this is what you get from living in Canada.) brand these guys as killers or spammers, we've got it all wrong. I will try to have more mercy on the nesters now. Also, I feel guilty to say, but I wiped out cityscape 6, 7, and 5 with Killerwolfgirl and Daman.... and it was fun. 2013-10-16: Just wiped out Cityscape5! Fun! If I can make fast work of it, we can extend Diamond Legion territory even to there! XD FOR THE DL! 2013-10-18: Just wiped out C5! I was wiping out C8, but I decided to let all robins and eagles stay. Everyone else -- especially ringnecks and pigeons, are getting a shitstorm! >:( They used to bully me! ...Nevermind, eagles are just too tempting to attack (when I'm a robin). I'm almost always a robin now, but I still find it confusing to find food. 2013-10-27: I downloaded the LUA tables Sloan put on the DL page. Idk when I'll use them. 2013-11-02: I will not let Larka and her clan tear us apart! You want Fire? Too bad. You made Cerasus consider sacrificing themself? Shame on you. To add, I respect Ally Hearts enough to give some support to her side. 2013-11-15: After a survey in the cityscapes, I have found that Eagles are quickly losing all sympathy and support from the other birds. I have just met an outspoken "robingirl", who does nothing but poo repeatedly on large birds and yell "Eagle lossssseeerrrrrr", and nothing but. Asking her(?) a question results in her answering back in very broken, informal English, much as one would see coming from a drunk. I am guessing English is either not her first language, or she just don't give a flying. There are now many anti-eagle "civilians" rioting in the extreme North and mid South of the cities. As a former eagle, I feel rather strongly towards this matter and will contribute to help ensure unfair, unreasonable, eagle massacration is kept at bay, though I will still keep city-stomping, targetting birds like the ringneck and pigeon instead (Because they so fat lol). 2013-11-24: Poor Goldine (Cerasus) is blind in one eye now. Other than that, the Russians seem to be multiplying numbers. Damn, now I wish I knew Russian! Jagged has officially declared independance from me, the same way Ravenheart had a few eras ago. Mm, just fought 5 starlings and an eagle at once. I'm getting better at this because I killed them all, except for the one guy with superpoo, which I chased off instead. And OMG the update is stunning! The city has bright lights! And the snowscape looks so serene at night! At day it must be even cooler. Does the day/night cycle go by FLAB time (Like Minecraft), or is it by REAL time? 2013-11-25: The update keeps switching on and off. At times, it's working, and other times, the stunning views are gone, and I am with again, the default blue/lavender skies and perfect visibility. This means that I'm not affected by the day/night cycle, and am not put off by any tactics. I have found a major decrease in players. I enter a room boasting 4 players, to find myself the only one there. Roleplayers are getting scarce too. CMON GUYS! US CREATIVE AND SOMEWHAT ODD PEOPLE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER! ESPECIALLY THE OTAKUS! Category:Diamond Legion Category:Roleplay Category:Neutral alignment Category:Semi-Killers Category:Players